


Kas and Senya go rock skipping

by shecamefromwildspace



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, friendship isn't always magic but it can be fun, shenanigans ensue, vorsil legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:25:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shecamefromwildspace/pseuds/shecamefromwildspace
Summary: Kas gets a brilliant idea, Senya crashes her one-man party, shenanigans ensue





	Kas and Senya go rock skipping

'Another perfect, sunny day.' Groaned Kas. 'How I despise them.' She thought to herself. 'It's going to rain for 6 months straight, they said. Well, I'm waiting.'  
She picked up another smooth, round rock. 'Oh, you'll do nicely. Nice and flat, perfect in every way.' Something sparkling caught her eye and she hurried down the shoreline. 'What do we have here? Oh, aren't you lovely? Where did you come from, I wonder.' She said as she pocketed the multi-colored crystal. After another half hour or so she felt she had enough stones to see her through the trial to come. All she to do now was wait so she made herself comfortable in the crook of a tree.  
“Out on the horizon,  
a storm is brewing.  
I let the breakers rush over me  
and feel the ocean’s heart pounding.”  
“Nice song, what's it called?” A familiar voice sounded over her shoulder, catching her off guard.  
“Senya! Hasn't anyone told you it's not nice to sneak up on people?” Kas scolded. “I don't need any more grey hairs, thank you.”  
“Oh yes, I think I can see another one popping up there, and also over there.” Senya laughed.  
Kas rolled her eyes and laughed quietly. “What brings you down to the lake today anyway?”  
“I heard there was going to be some training down here today, and I wanted to see for myself.” Senya replied. “And here I am.”  
“The training, I believe, is going to be more over there across the pond, if you want to go watch.” Kas pointed down the shore.  
“I think I'm comfortable here, actually.” Senya replied with a twinkle in her eye. “I was under the impression it was training for Force users. It's interesting that you would be here as well.” Senya paused, looking closely at Kas. “Unless there's something you want to tell me?”  
“Me? Stars, no! I don't have a Force sensitive cell in my body.” Kas said. “I'm just enjoying the day.”  
“Of course.” Senya nodded. “You're enjoying this nice sunny day, like you always do, from the safety of your office inside the base.”  
Kas huffed. “I go outside! Sometimes.”  
Senya chuckled. “I can see that.” She said nonchalantly. “I believe the trainees are arriving.”  
Kas perked up and looked towards the activity. “So, you'll be off then?”  
“I believe I'll stay right here. I'm officially off duty today and I intend to make the most of it. This seems as good a place as any to relax.”  
Kas fidgeted, watching the trainees arrive, looking down the shoreline, looking anywhere but at Senya.  
“Am I interrupting anything, Kas?” Senya said. “Somewhere you need to be?”  
Kas let out an exasperated sigh. “You know there isn't, Senya. I'm kinda supposed to be here.”  
“Kind of? Please enlighten me.”  
“You know you can be infuriating, right, Senya?” Kas looked pained. “All right. So Sana-Rae is our Force specialist, right? And she's got all this crazy training planned out to the last detail. Only problem is, some of these kids are getting so deep into theory and whatnot that they are, shall we say, lacking in the actual performance. I've had several reports of them getting overwhelmed in the practice sessions with seasoned Force users and freezing.” Kas took a breath then plunged on. “We can't have that if – when it comes to a real battle; they need to be able to ignore little distractions, or so I'm told, I'm no warrior. I overheard some of the Sith talking about how their overseers would scream at them and shoot lightning, just awful things, to make them ignore everything but fighting, but that's no way to teach kids, right? But what if you could give them harmless distractions, things that they could learn to ignore but weren't going to hurt them? So that's what I'm doing here.”  
Senya raised her eyebrows. “You're here to annoy them?”  
“I, well,” Kas fumbled for words, “not exactly?”  
“Oh, I think it's a great plan. How can I help?” Senya grinned wickedly.  
Kas laughed as she handed Senya some smooth rocks. “Ever skipped stones across a pond?”


End file.
